Between love and affection
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah dua kakak adik yang selalu akrab, dunia mereka pun selama ini damai dan indah. tapi saat perasaan Siwon berkembang menjadi sebuah rasa yang lebih gelap, akankah keindahan dunia mereka berubah menjadi mimpi buruk? WonKyu. MinKyu


Summary: Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah kakak beradik yang akrab, bahagia di dunia mereka yang damai. Tapi saat rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih dalam, apakah dunia itu akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk?

Warning: Cerita ini mengandung YAOI atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya). And (slight) mention of rape!

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

><p>Hari ini suasana terasa sangat tenang. Aura-aura musim dingin mulai terasa di sana, meski masih tersisa pula bekas-bekas musim gugur yang terlihat dari daun-daun yang berguguran diterbangkan angin dingin yang berhembus.<p>

Dingin…seperti ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan seorang _namja_ berambut cokelat yang duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku taman sementara orang-orang berjalan melewatinya. Uap putih terlihat dari mulutnya saat dia menghembuskan napasnya akibat udara dingin. Pemuda itu segera mengeratkan jaket cokelat yang dipakainya, sekedar untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang sedaritadi menerpa tubuhnya.

_Namja_ bernama Choi Kyuhyun itu memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar dari _earphone_ yang tersangkut di telinganya. Sesekali kepalanya bergoyang seiring dengan irama lagu yang didengarnya. Dia segera membuka matanya dan menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya, sebelum menghela napas dan kembali menunggu kekasihnya tiba.

…

Kekasih? Hah, bukan, mereka sebenarnya bukan kekasih. Dunia…juga dirinya…tidak mengizinkan dirinya memanggil orang yang sedang ditunggunya ini sebagai kekasih.

Karena orang yang sedang ditunggunya ini adalah saudaranya. Kakaknya. Orang yang berdarah sama dengannya. Orang yang lahir dari orangtua yang sama.

Orang yang merebut segalanya darinya… juga menghancurkan dunianya.

Tanpa bisa dihentikan, ingatan-ingatan segera berkelebat di otaknya. Kyuhyun segera mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kuat saat lagi-lagi ingatan itu mendatangi otaknya. Dia tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu, karena hanya ada sakit saat dia mengingatnya.

Kenangan menakutkan yang sampai sekarang masih menghantuinya. Membuatnya menggigil ketakutan dan merasa dingin setiap kali mengingatnya.

Dan sekarang pun bukan perkecualian.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, seberapa pun Kyuhyun berusaha melupakannya, ingatan itu masih terbayang dengan jelas di otaknya, seolah-olah kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin. Meski dalam kenyataan, kejadian itu sudah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu….

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"_Hyung~" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk kakaknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca buku saat bola matanya cokelatnya melihat sosok tubuh kakaknya itu. Kyuhyun tertawa geli sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya itu saat dia merasakan tangan kakaknya mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut._

_Choi Siwon, namja tampan kakak Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum saat merasakan lengan adiknya melingkari bahunya dan memeluknya erat. Meski pun dia tidak mau mengakuinya pada adiknya itu, dia suka saat bisa merasakan lembut kulit adiknya itu menyentuh tubuhnya. _

_Karena Siwon mencintai adiknya itu, entah sejak kapan. Siwon menginginkan adiknya itu menjadi miliknya, bukan sebagai adik atau pun keluarga, tapi sebagai belahan jiwa, sebagai kekasih, sebagai pasangan hidup yang akan selalu bersama selamanya. _

_Dia tak peduli dengan dunia dan orang-orang yang menentangnya. Perasaannya ini…perasaannya ini adalah perasaan yang sungguh-sungguh. Meski dunia dan isinya menentangnya, Siwon tak peduli. _

_Kyuhyun adalah miliknya dan hanya miliknya…dan Siwon akan memastikan itu._

_Meski harus melakukan hal tak termaafkan sekalipun…_

"_Hyung~tadi Changminnie mengajakku makan di restoran baru di mall SM lho!" seru Kyuhyun riang. "Makanan di sana enak-enak, lain kali kita makan di sana yuk!" _

_Mendengar nama Changmin keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau mood Siwon yang tadinya baik sedikit menjadi buruk. Dia tidak suka, bahkan membenci namja bernama Shim Changmin itu._

_Namja yang sudah merebut adiknya dari sisinya. Namja yang dengan berani memproklamirkan diri sebagai 'namjachingu' adiknya tercinta itu. Namja…yang dengan lancang berani merebut hati adiknya, merebut semua rasa cinta adiknya, dimana seharusnya semua perasaan itu adalah miliknya. _

_Ya, Kyuhyun hanya miliknya. Adik atau bukan, dia akan memastikan itu. _

_Malam ini, detik ini juga…_

"_Kau…sangat mencintai…Shim Changmin itu, ya?" gumam Siwon pelan, dengan nada yang sebenarnya bisa digolongkan berbahaya._

_Kyuhyun, yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hati dan dinginnya nada bicara kakaknya itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan polos. "Aku sangat mencintai Changminnie," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang. "Dia selalu memanjakanku, menyayangiku, benar-benar namjachingu yang sempurna. Aku…aku bersyukur…bisa memiliki seorang namjachingu seperti Changminnie…"_

_Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya didorong dengan kasar ke arah dinding, membuat punggungnya terbentur keras dengan dinding ruang tamu itu. Kyuhyun mengaduh sejenak sebelum memandang marah ke arah Siwon yang menghempaskannya ke dinding. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hy―"_

_Perkataan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti di kerongkongannya saat dia memandang mata kakaknya. Mata Siwon yang biasanya begitu hangat dan lembut padanya kini terlihat bengis dan dingin. Tak ada kehangatan di sana, yang ada hanya kemarahan…juga kebengisan._

_Menakutkan, hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa Kyuhyun pikirkan saat bola matanya yang kini mulai dibayang-bayangi dengan ketakutan bertatapan dengan mata Siwon yang dingin itu. _

_Siwon kembali menghempaskan adiknya yang mulai terlihat pucat itu ke dinding sebelum menghempaskan kedua tangannya di sebelah kepala Kyuhyun, membuat adiknya itu terperangkap dan tidak bisa bergerak ke manapun._

"_H…hyu…ng…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan pada Siwon yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia takut…dengan sosok kakaknya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Kini Siwon bagaikan monster…yang siap mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan sadis._

"_Kau…kenapa kau harus mencintai Changmin, Kyu…" gumam Siwon pelan pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau berani mencintai orang lain padahal kau itu milikku!"_

"_A…apa maksud hyung? A…aku…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, suaranya seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya, membuatnya gagap. _

"_Tidakkah kau pernah sadar, atau setidaknya merasa di hatimu itu…" desis Siwon tajam sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, yang langsung membuat namja berambut cokelat di hadapannya semakin pucat. "…Kalau aku mencintaimu?"_

_Dunia serasa runtuh saat Kyuhyun mendengar Siwon mengucapkan perkataan itu. Dia hanya bisa terbelalak menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, bahkan untuk sesaat dia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri, membuatnya hanya bisa terpaku saat Siwon kembali mengusap pipinya dan semakin turun menuju dagu dan lehernya._

"_A…apa?" cicit Kyuhyun pelan, berharap, bahkan mungkin berdoa, agar dia salah dengar. Kakaknya itu…Siwon…tidak mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya…kan?_

_Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum menyeringai bengis dan mengigit daun telinga adiknya itu lembut, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. "Kubilang aku mencintaimu, Kyu…. Karena itu…akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku malam ini…"_

_Dan perkataan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun membatu di hadapan Siwon, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat bibir Siwon turun dan mulai menciumi dan mengigit lehernya, meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan yang Siwon yakin tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Tangan Siwon pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan itu mulai membuka kancing kemeja sekolah yang dipakai Kyuhyun satu persatu dengan pelan, membuat dada dan bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang ramping dan putih itu terpampang dengan jelas._

"_H…Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun saat dia sadar apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya. "Berhenti hyung! Kita tidak mungkin melakukan ini!"_

_Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya menjilat leher dan bahu Kyuhyun sejenak untuk memandang wajah adiknya yang kini benar-benar putih pucat seperti kertas. "Kenapa kita tidak boleh melakukannya?"_

"_Apa kau gila, hyung, kita ini saudara!" seru Kyuhyun pada Siwon sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh kekar kakaknya itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Saudara sedarah! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"_

_Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sejenak dengan pandangan datar tanpa emosi sebelum kembali menyeringai bengis pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa dirinya baru saja diceburkan ke dalam danau es saat melihat seringai menyeramkan itu di wajah kakaknya. Kemudian Siwon segera menaikkan wajahnya hingga berada sejajar dengan telinga Kyuhyun dan meniup telinga itu sesaat, membuat Kyuhyun melonjak terkejut sebelum membisikkan kalimat yang langsung membuat air mata mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun._

"_Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu," bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun. "Kau milikku dan hanya milikku. Aku akan memastikan kau tetap menjadi milikku…sekarang juga…"_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon langsung membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan brutal tanpa memberikan Kyuhyun satu kalipun kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri. Tanpa basa-basi Siwon langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun saat namja berambut cokelat itu membuka bibirnya dalam sebuah usaha mencari pasokan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kini kosong. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya dalam kepasrahan saat lidahnya dikait paksa oleh lidah Siwon, membiarkan saja lidah Siwon melilit lidahnya bagaikan ular dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya, menjelajahi semua rongga mulutnya hingga air liurnya menetes dari sudut bibirnya._

"_Hmmhhh…mmmphhh…" desah Kyuhyun pelan sambil memukul pelan dada Siwon saat paru-parunya kembali menjerit meminta pasokan oksigen. Melihat wajah adiknya yang kini memerah dan mata adiknya yang mulai berkabut, Siwon segera melepaskan ciumannya, meski sehelai benang saliva masih menyambungkan bibirnya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung terkulai lemas sambil berusaha menarik napas di pelukan Siwon, memberi Siwon kesempatan untuk menggendong tubuh kurusnya dan membawanya menaiki tangga rumah mereka yang sunyi._

"_Hy…hyung, apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri saat kakaknya itu menggendongnya naik menuju kamar Siwon. "Turunkan aku! Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku! Hyung!" _

_Sayang, semua permintaan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Siwon. Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa merebut adiknya itu lagi kali ini. _

_Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk tiba di kamar Siwon. Siwon langsung melempar Kyuhyun ke atas ranjangnya sebelum menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi dari kamarnya. _

_Kyuhyun menatap ketakutan ke arah Siwon yang kini berjalan ke arahnya bagaikan predator yang mengincar mangsanya. Namja berambut kecoklatan itu menggeleng ketakutan saat melihat kakaknya semakin mendekatinya. Kyuhyun baru saja berusaha menginjak kakinya ke lantai kamar Siwon untuk menjauhkan diri dari kakaknya itu tapi sayang dia kurang cepat. Dalam sekejap Siwon sudah menindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kurus dan ringan darinya itu di atas ranjangnya dengan tangan namja berambut cokelat itu terkekang di atas kepalanya. Siwon menatap puas ke arah Kyuhyun saat dia melihat air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari mata adiknya itu. Tanpa basa-basi Siwon segera menjilat air mata itu, membuat Kyuhyun menggigil, entah karena dingin atau karena ketakutan._

"_Kau siap, Kyu?" bisik Siwon pelan sambil melepaskan kemeja sekolah Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka daritadi dan melemparkannya entah ke mana. "Apa kau siap menyerahkan diri untukku?"_

_Kyuhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. "Hyung…kumohon…jangan lakukan ini. Aku…aku ini adikmu, hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. _

_Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun. "Sayang sekali, Kyu…" gumam Siwon sambil berusaha membuka celana panjang hitam yang dipakai Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, jadi tenanglah dan serahkan dirimu itu baik-baik padaku…" kata Siwon setelah berhasil melepaskan celana panjang Kyuhyun dan kembali menjilat leher adiknya itu._

_Dan malam itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menjerit dan menangis keras. Dia hanya bisa memasrahkan dirinya dalam jeritan kesakitan saat kakaknya merebut hal yang selama ini mati-matian dijaganya._

_Malam saat kakaknya itu memperkosanya dengan bengis._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun, seandainya bisa, ingin sekali melupakan hari terkutuk itu. Sampai sekarang dia masih ingat sakitnya saat kakaknya itu merasukinya, saat kakaknya itu merenggut kesuciannya. Sampai sekarang dia masih selalu menangis mengingat hari itu, seperti saat dia menangis keras saat dia menemukan ceceran darah beserta cairan putih kental mengotori selangkangannya.<p>

Hari dunianya hancur dengan sempurna.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang menutup matanya, menghalangi pandangannya dan membuatnya hanya melihat kegelapan. Kyuhyun mencengkeram benda yang menutupi matanya itu, yang diyakininya adalah tangan seseorang, sambil berdecak kesal. "_Ya_! Siapa pun di sana, lep…"

"Coba tebak siapa, Kyuhyunnie~" kata seseorang tepat di belakang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menggigit daun telinga Kyuhyun dengan lembut sesaat. Kyuhyun yang mengenali suara orang di belakangnya langsung melemaskan tubuhnya yang tadi menegang dan menghembuskan napas kesal.

"_Ya_! Changminnie, cepat lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sebelum akhirnya pandangannya kembali saat Changmin melepaskan tangannya dan memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ berambut cokelat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tumben sekali kau melamun di pinggir jalan, Kyu?" tanya Changmin sambil mengusap bahu dan rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. Kyuhyun hanya berbalik untuk memandang _namjachingu_nya itu sesaat sambil tersenyum manis pada _namja_ bertubuh jangkung di belakangnya itu.

Meski kini senyum yang diberikannya dibayang-bayangi rasa kotor dan berdosa….

"Changminnie~" kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dan mengecup bibir _namja_ jangkung itu lembut sesaat sebelum membiarkan dirinya terbenam di dekapan _namja_ jangkung itu. "Aku rindu padamu…"

Membiarkan kehangatan tubuh itu menghangatkan dirinya yang kini merasa dingin.

Changmin tertawa sambil kembali memeluk bahu dan pinggang Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi pucat _namja_ berambut cokelat itu lembut. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyu," kata Changmin pelan. "Sangat merindukanmu…"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyangkal, sejak kejadian pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Siwon padanya, ada satu sisi yang berubah, ada satu sudut hatinya yang berubah, satu hal yang berubah dengan hubungan dan perasaannya pada Changmin.

Sejak hari itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mencintai Changmin sepenuh hatinya. Ada rasa berdosa yang hinggap di hatinya setiap kali dia mencium atau memeluk _namja_ jangkung itu. Rasa berdosa dan takut…seandainya Changmin tahu dirinya yang sekarang.

Dirinya yang kini sudah kotor, berlumur lumpur duniawi yang menjijikkan.

Dia mencintai Changmin, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kyuhyun tidak ragu sedikitpun untuk mengatakan kalau dia mencintai _namja_ jangkung itu, hanya saja…masihkan rasa cinta itu menjadi miliknya saat Changmin tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya? Dirinya yang sudah tidak suci ini lagi? Apa…dia masih bisa memeluk Changmin seperti ini? Menggenggam tangannya? Menciumnya? Mencumbunya? Masihkah dia bisa melakukan semua itu?

Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun.

Changmin, yang saat itu sedang mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut merasakan air mata itu. Dia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dari mata Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau menangis? Ada apa, Kyu?" gumam Changmin pelan pada _namjachingu_nya itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "_Ani_…. Aku…aku tidak apa-apa kok," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Benar-benar tidak apa-apa…"

Changmin menghela napas sejenak sebelum membungkuk dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku…kau percaya padaku, kan Kyu?" tanya Changmin pelan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap _namja_ jangkung di hadapannya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau begitu…berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu mengatakan padaku kalau kau punya masalah yang membebanimu. Aku ingin menjadi tempatmu bersandar Kyu, tempatmu merasa nyaman dan tenang. Aku ingin menjagamu, menolongmu, melindungimu…. Aku…aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu, karena itu kumohon, jangan sembunyikan apa pun dariku. Apa pun masalah yang membebani Kyu…bagilah denganku…karena aku ini _namjachingu_ Kyu kan?" kata Changmin sambil kembali mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar perkataan Changmin. Seberapapun inginnya dia mengatakan soal Siwon dia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun Siwon itu kakaknya, kakak yang menyayanginya, kakak yang selalu menjaganya, kakak yang merawatnya, segalanya, keluarga yang berharga.

"_Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Kyu. Kau milikku…"_

Dan kakaknya sudah mengikatnya, mengikat tubuhnya untuk berada di samping dirinya. Dia tak diizinkan menjauh apalagi pergi, dan juga tak bisa memisahkan diri dari Siwon.

Dia tak sanggup…memisahkan diri dari kakaknya itu, seberapapun sakit yang dia rasakan hari itu karena kakaknya.

Karena dia menyayangi kakaknya itu, sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

><p>"Kyu!"<p>

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Keduanya melihat Siwon berjalan ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum. Changmin segera membungkukkan badan sejenak untuk menyapa kakak _namjachingu_nya itu setelah Siwon sudah cukup dekat.

"Selamat siang, Siwon-_ssi_," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang juga, Changmin-_ah_," kata Siwon sambil balas tersenyum pada _namjachingu_ adiknya itu. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun." Namja bertubuh kekar itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Ayo, kita harus pulang, kita kan sudah janji pulang jam tujuh karena _appa_ dan _umma_ ingin makan malam bersama kita setelah pulang dari Inggris."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menoleh ke arah Changmin dan mencium pipi dan bibir _namjachingu_nya itu sekilas. "Aku pulang dulu ya, sampai bertemu besok," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. "_Saranghae_…"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi dan tangan Kyuhyun. "_Nado_ _saranghae_, Kyu. Sampai ketemu besok," katanya. "Baiklah aku permisi, Kyu, Siwon-_ssi_," lanjutnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu sendirian dan menghilang dalam kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan Seoul itu.

Setelah yakin Changmin menghilang di balik kerumunan orang, Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas, meski Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak bereaksi sedikitpun pada ciuman kakaknya itu.

Siwon pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ayo," katanya pada Kyuhyun yang segera menyambut tangan kakaknya itu.

Ya, rasa sayang. Rasa sayang yang begitu besar pada Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mau memeluk kakaknya itu saat kakaknya itu menangis meminta maaf keesokan paginya setelah kejadian terkutuk itu. Rasa sayang itu yang membuatnya mau diam dan menutup mulutnya pada semua orang. Dan rasa sayang itu juga…yang membuatnya rela membagi waktu dan sepotong kecil hatinya untuk kakaknya itu dan menerima semua pelukan dan ciuman kakaknya itu dalam diam.

Tapi…dia tak bisa mencintai Siwon. Tak bisa…. Kyuhyun tak bisa mencintai kakaknya itu lebih dari pandangan seorang adik pada kakaknya….

Karena hatinya tertambat pada satu orang, hanya pada seorang Shim Changmin.

Mempermainkan dan menawan dua orang yang paling berharga dan menyayanginya di dunia itu di hatinya sendiri…Membiarkan _namjachingu_ yang dia cintai hidup dalam ketidaktahuan dan kepalsuan hubungannya dengan kakaknya yang tersamarkan dengan sikap manja dan sikap dewasa kakak adik di hadapannya…dan juga membiarkan kakak yang disayanginya melihat kemesraan dan kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya bersama Changmin tepat di depan matanya sendiri…. Menerima Siwon sebagai _namjachingu_ kedua di belakang Changmin, membohongi Siwon dengan rasa cinta palsu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada, dan membohongi Changmin dengan sikap manja seorang adik pada Siwon di depan mata Changmin…. Membiarkan Siwon terperangkap dalam perasaan berdosa dan membiarkan Changmin hidup dalam kepalsuan…

Apa dia egois karena semua itu?

Kyuhyun tidak mau rasa sayangnya pada Siwon dan rasa cintanya pada Changmin membuatnya tersesat dan hilang, tapi…seandainya dia memang terperangkap di antara keduanya dan tersesat tanpa tahu jalan keluar seperti yang sekarang dia rasakan, setidaknya dia ingin keduanya tetap mendampinginya dan tersesat bersama.

Apa dia jahat karena melakukan semua itu?

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Em…oke, sebenarnya aku rada gak yakin juga masukin ini di rate T karena kayaknya ini udah semi M tapi…ya, kayaknya dibilang M gak pantas, karena gak ada konten apa pun yang bisa dikategorikan M, jadi kumasukin di T, tapi kalau ada yang merasa ini salah rate harap segera memberitahuku dan aku akan segera memindahkannya.**

**Oke, fic ini…gak jelas dan maksa banget kan? HUAA~maaf, saya memang tak peka soal WonKyu~maklum saya tak mengerti interaksi mereka itu gimana. tapi ini kan...buat temen saya tercinta yang WonKyu shipper yang minta bikinin nih ff, jadi akhirnya jadilah fic maksa tanpa emosi yang aneh kayak begini.  
><strong>

**Ah, buat yang bingung kenapa nama keluarga Kyuppa sama Siwonppa itu sama, itu karena di sini mereka kakak beradik kandung jadi ya…tentu nama keluarganya sama. Kuharap para readers mengerti~**

**Jadi…em…para readers sekalian, boleh minta review gak? -PLAK- saya rada gak yakin sama fic saya yang ini, jadi bisa nggak saya minta pendapat kalian soal fic ini? Saya akan berterima kasih sekali kalau kalian mau memberikan pendapat kalian soal fic ini –bungkuk-**

**Oke, meet again at my next story, bye bye^_^**


End file.
